


I turn to you

by Felinafullstop



Series: Mass Effect One Shots [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepherd's come into his room, and collapsed. Thane must help, he promised he would. ONE SHOT. Will not be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I turn to you

**Author's Note:**

> “We are not necessarily doubting that God will do the best for us; we are wondering how painful the best will turn out to be.”  
> ― C.S. Lewis
> 
>  
> 
> (How apt a quote for Thane)

 

            Thane stood as the doors hissed open. “Siha.” He spoke softly spoting her as she looked back before stepping inside. “It is good to see-“ He paused. The doors behind her sealed shut. The moment they clicked closed she crumpled to the ground in a pile.

            Thane moved to her side with a panicked look. “What’s happened?” He rolled her over to her back to look down at her. Pulling her shoulders onto his knees

            “Bullet.” She murmured. “Couldn’t let them see.” She grit out. “Gotta maintain…. Appearances.”

            Thane frowned. “I must call Doctor Chakwas.” He reached for the communications panel but her hand stalled him. Grabbing his fingers, tightening her hold.

            “No.” She shook her head. “No.” She repeated. “Just you.” Her eyes spoke to him in ways he couldn’t deny. She was defiant in his will, and it broke his heart. He sighed and gave a nod.

            Thane frowned at her as he held her. Looking down he ran a hand over her dark hair. “Allow me to lock the door. I’ll do what I can.” He said softly and reached up securing the door. Turning back to her he leaned down shifting her head out of his lap. Standing up he bent slightly as he helped lift her up to stand. “Please go slowly.” He cautioned as they took the few final steps to his berth. “Sit.” He said calmly and released her arm.

            Reaching to her back he began to pull her weapons free, one by one, setting them on his table just behind. “I should have been with you.” Thane said softly. “Vakarian did properly not watch your flank. I will go with you next time. I will ensure your safety Siha.”

            “He did fine.” Shepherd spoke. “Not like you to be jealous.” She jabbed with a grunt as her rifle was pulled free.

            Thane gave a curt nod and reached down pressing the release clips for her shoulder armor. “Indeed. Forgive my lapse in control.” He set the piece down on the floor and moved to the next. “I meant what I said. Next time I go with you.”

            “Fine.” She nodded slowly as he came forward unclipping the circlet around her neck pulling it free. “Oh it was fun though.” She laughed for a moment until the hurt made her groan. “Right side.” She said holding her gloved hand around.

            Thane reached out for that hand and nodded pulling her gloves off, one at a time, setting them down before examining her chest armor. “Minor puncture, secured round. Most likely this is shrapnel.” He murmured as his fingers gently released the armor clips at her sides.

            With a gasp Shepherd lurched forward as the armor was pulled free. The pressure from her chest released the pain deepened. “I see it Siha.” He said softly his hand reaching up to pet through her hair. “We’ll get it out.” He shifted down to her feet helping to pull off her boots.

            “I hope so.” She winced.

            Thane frowned at her. As he pulled the retaining clips from her leg armor. “Slowly Siha, We’re going get this armor off you first.” Thanes smiled at her, a gentle soft smile as he pet her hair before setting to work on her thigh armor.

            “Thank you.” She managed through gasped breaths.

            “You needn’t thank me Siha.” He smiled. “Like I said any time I have left is yours.” He gave a curt nod setting the first bit of leg plate to the ground. “I meant that.”

            “Charming.” Shepherd winched and rolled forward a bit in her seated position.

            Once she was free of the armor and simply wearing her tight spandex under suit he put a hand to her neck and head gently coaxing. “Roll to your side Siha.” Thane said calmly and sighed. Helping her lay onto her left side he frowned at her once more. “I am sorry this will hurt.” He shook his head and reached under the bed pulling out a bag.

            “You have surgical supplies?” She laughed again but the pain soon overtook her.

            “No I have sutures, and I use them for very miniature work inside weapons.” He informed her softly. His hand came down to her hip. “I am sorry Siha I know we were waiting. Please forgive my intrusion.” With Shepherd’s nod he raises the shirt, the bullet had entered between the panels of her armor. He sees the wound, and how clean it is. There is a shard, a metal piece sticking out of her.

            He grabs a blanket and lays it over her chest and front. It’s for her virtue even if she does not believe she needs it. His hand looks over the wound. “It’s at the top, but it will hurt.”

            Thane licks his lips. “What are you doing?” Shepherd ventures.

            “Doctor Solus warned you of contracting a rash yes?” Thane gave a small smile. “Our saliva has been known to numb human skin.”

            “Thought you’d never been with a human.” She forced a smile.

            “No though Kolyat has, I am going to numb the area.” He gave a curt nod and leaned down. He placed his mouth over the wound and sucked hard for a moment. Careful to avoid the small bit of metal sticking out of her body he ran his tongue around the wound.

            Shepherd drew the blanket up to her mouth and bit down a scream trying not to move.

            Thane came back up rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. Thane put a comforting hand on her head. “Easy…give it a moment. You’re iron is high.” He murmurs his face contorting.  

            She rolled her head back as he grabbed the small sutures out of his bag. “Shhh.” He comforted putting himself in a position to pull the debris free from her body. “I will make this fast.”

            Setting the clamp beside her he reached down for some medical tape, alcohol, and gauze. “Alright Siha, you must be strong now. Kalahira hold her in your arms, and give her strength.” He said and looked down at the wound. “It is on top Siha, I can see part of it. I’ll make it as quick as I can.”

            Shepherd bit down on the blanket once more; sealing her eyes she readied herself. She took a deep breath.

            The metal clamps hurt, she could not say otherwise, but it was fast. She was far more resilient than even Thane had surmised. The numbing technique had worked well, and in a moment he had pulled the silver shard free. “It’s not an entire bullet, just a splintered off piece of metal.” He spoke softly setting it to the side. “Do not move I need to bandage this before it gets infected.” He insisted. “I do not understand why you wouldn’t see Doctor Chakwas.”

            Her hand found the backside of his ear. “Shhhh.” She said and they grew quiet as he worked, and see fought the sleep that was accompanying her pain.

            Once she was bandaged up; he would leave her on the little berth to sleep. Pulling his chair to its side to sit with her. He leaned back crossing his legs at the knee and held his teacup with both hands. Keeping watch until she woke. Praying for healing, and waiting for her sea green eyes to meet his own eyes once more. 

 

The End. 


End file.
